


Nightingale

by teabutt



Category: The Chainsmokers (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabutt/pseuds/teabutt
Summary: Drew got wasted in their home party. Drunk Alex was there to collect his younger mate. Things happened. Next morning, they knew their friendship would never be the same.





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to contribute something for this pairing. Hope you enjoy. :3

Drew got wasted after a few rounds of their favorite beer-pong game. So, he leaned on the sofa, stared blankly at the ceiling, until someone came to collect him by the arm.

"Let's go buddy. You're wasted." Drew knew it was his best friend's voice. Despite how deep and low it was at this moment when everyone was still having fun and getting high with all the weeds they brought to the party three hours ago.

"I'm sleepy." He moaned into the older man's beard as now his head was on Alex's shoulder, his right arm hugged around the back of his neck, and his narrow hip was being held by the big guy.

"I know. You should get some sleep. People ain't gonna go until morning. Those girls won't let you rest if they see you like this. Your dick is gonna stick into their bodies while you're barely unconscious for sure man."

Drew didn't say anything else, just gave out a few chuckles to his friend's dirty words.

When they were finally in Drew's bedroom, Alex put him on the bed and helped him removed his annoyingly thick jeans and a pair of white sneakers. At last, Drew's lean body was left with his favorite white over-sized long-sleeved T-shirt, dark grey underpants, and a pair of white socks. He was curling up a bit as if it was cold while his moans were penetrating Alex's ears and made him feel kind of uncomfortable. Drew's messy flocks of hairs were touching Alex's right hand as he tried to put the younger man's head on a soft pillow appropriately. As Alex was about to cover Drew's body with a thick blanket, the latter suddenly held his wrist, clingy as a kitten.

"Stay." He moaned quietly, long eye-lashes still covered his pretty eyes.

Alex would say he wasn't too drunk, but not sober enough to analyze his feelings right now. He was feeling hard when that handsome young man asked him to stay with his eyes still closed.

"I can't. Party still needs a host. You're out already so I'm the only one left. People are gonna go find me soon when they need something."

"Just stay." His fingertips pressed a bit harder into Alex's skin.

Those words sounded like a beg, and his sexy low voice somehow made Alex's crotch twitch a little bit. It had never happened before. They were friends, best friends, and best friends weren't supposed to have these sexual feelings towards each other. Alex admitted that he felt soft for the younger man sometimes because of his cat-like personality and gorgeous face, but come on, he knew those were just stupid feelings, he would never thought about having sex with his best buddy in the world.

"Drew, you still with me?" Alex called softly, tried to figure out if the younger man was still conscious.

Drew did open his eyes when he heard his name, but his eyes were dark with lust as he looked up at the big guy above him.

"I want sex." He said slowly and quietly as if he was scared that someone might hear them from outside that closed door. Those watery blue eyes convinced Alex quickly.

After kneeling one leg on the mattress for a while, Alex finally gave in. He lowered his body, leaned in closer until his lips kissing Drew's soft ones. Alex would never tell anyone he used to imagine him locking lips with handsome Drew, and he sure as hell would never tell anyone about him actually kissing the younger man right now.

After ten or more seconds, Alex quickly regretted it. He seperated their wet lips, only to see Drew's lustful face staring at him in confusion. Alex felt bad for it. He didn't want to hurt his little buddy's feelings, but everything was just so abrupt. Alex was just a curious 34-year-old man who wanted to try new things before he got too old, that included trying it out with a guy. Drew just happened to be around him all the time, and he was definitely one of the most handsome guys in their group of friends, how could Alex never think about pinning him down for once?

Drew's hands slowly reached out for Alex's face until they touched his cheeks. After that, they kissed again. This time, Alex went in deeply, tasted the alcohol in his friend's mouth, and pinned him down for real.


End file.
